


Monsters

by impudent_strumpet



Series: In The Shadows [4]
Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death is everywhere in this setting though, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Family Loss, Feels, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hugo is the adorablest, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I feel really bad for Melie, I'm such a sucker for hurt/comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Loss, Mid-Canon, Middle Ages, Murder, Nighttime, One Shot, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Plague, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Loss, Rats, Revenge, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisters, Street Rats, Tears, Teenagers, They're fricking everywhere in this game, Twins, Vulnerability, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet
Summary: A little one-shot taking place shortly after Amicia and Hugo fight Stannis-- I mean, Nicholas...but Mélie doesn't have to grieve alone.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I haven't been on this site in a WHILE...it was mostly school eating up all my time.
> 
> But I recently got into this masterpiece of a video game, did a drawing for it, and NOW I'm writing fan fiction for it while it's less than two weeks old. I am such trash ^^; And I didn't know what to title it so I just named it after the title of this part of the game.
> 
> I ship these two (because I'm trash like that) but this can be taken as either romantic or platonic, really. <3

Night had fallen on the dilapidated street where the De Rune children and their companions had ended up while fleeing from the Inquisition and searching for Beatrice De Rune, offering some respite from the begrimed, heavily polluted air. The only sounds were Amicia De Rune's own footsteps and those of the others, the crackling of fires in the torches and braziers, and the faint shrieking of the ever-present, voracious rats scurrying about in the darker corners. Amicia, as always, felt like she should be doing something, but they were the only ones here now. And, loath as she was to admit it even to herself, she was exhausted. They all seemed to be, as she saw from the slow, shuffled gait and heavy-lidded gaze of Rodric, Lucas, and Hugo.  
  
Mélie, though, was a...slightly different story. She sat by a nearby brazier with her knees pulled toward her chest, completely still. Yet Amicia had the feeling that the fierceness in the other girl's jade eyes was not just a reflection of the flames as she stared into them.  
  
She had been aghast to find her brother lying dead on the ground with a sword through his middle, after Nicholas had stabbed him. Then there was rage, as she demanded the chance to avenge him. Since then, she had been more distant. But all of this came ultimately from grief. Even little Hugo knew it, as he had softly remarked to Amicia, "Mélie's sad."  
  
Amicia sat cross-legged next to her by the brazier, deciding to remain quiet until the other girl was ready. She did not want the grief-stricken sister to lash out at her again, nor did she want to make this worse. For now, she could be there for Mélie just by being with her, she thought as she watched the flames dance in the brazier.  
  
Several minutes of silence passed, until Mélie said, "He died protecting you and Hugo, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Amicia replied, deciding not to go into any more details.  
  
"That's just like him," Mélie muttered quietly.  
  
Amicia remembered it so vividly. Lord Nicholas had a flaming sword and equally fiery resolve even behind his armor and helm, to take out anyone suspected of carrying the plague and strike down anyone in his way. And that had been Arthur as he stepped in front of the De Rune siblings. It had all happened so fast.  
  
Even the man-eating rats that would chew you down to your skeleton if you dared step outside a torch's protective circle had nothing on the human monsters that Amicia and the others had faced.  
  
"He was a good man," Amicia said.  
  
Then she noticed something so surprising she almost audibly gasped. Though Mélie sat completely without motion and glared fixedly into the flames, not making a sound...a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Seeming to notice that Amicia had seen it, she frowned and wiped it away before lowering her head to rest her chin on her knees, more tears shining in her eyes.  
  
Amicia reached over to run her hand up and down the redheaded girl's back comfortingly, glad that Mélie did not swat her away.  
  
"Why did it have to be him...not that I would want it to be any of you, but..." The girl twin shook her head. "You understand, right? You're a sister too."  
  
Amicia nodded. "If... If Hugo was killed... God, I don't even know what I'd do..." Her voice trembled at the thought.  
  
"I know," Mélie said. She sighed. "He was my twin. Not only was he my brother, he... It's like I've lost a part of myself."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mélie." Amicia did not know what else to say. "I really am."  
  
"I can't wait to have my revenge on those bastards. I have to see his killer dead. I hope they all burn in Hell."  
  
Amicia said nothing to that. She knew she probably could not stop Mélie, but she had decided she would at least make sure the lone twin did not do anything stupid in the midst of her grief.  
  
"I can't lose you too, alright?"  
  
"You won't." Amicia smiled a little.  
  
The thief girl smiled a bit back before resting her head on the young noblewoman's shoulder. Amicia wrapped her arm around Mélie and rested her head on top of hers, as they watched the fires of the brazier crackle, little snippets flickering into the air and disappearing as quickly as they came, and the stars above twinkle.


End file.
